Walk With Me Sequel to 步步惊心
by Cattamay
Summary: a sequel to the TV show
1. Chapter 1

Walk With Me

Chapter 1

_I couldn't find anything about Ma'er Tai Ruo Xi. It was as if this person has never existed. Could the years I have been through…and my relationship with Si Ye… was only a dream?_

A small piece of paper flew passed Zhang Xiao's vision and landed by her feet. She bent over and gently held the flyer in her left hand - using the same gentleness she used to scoop tea leaves into the Princes' tea cups. A glimpse of that painfully nostalgic memory strangled her heart. Zhang Xiao swallowed the lump in her throat. She tried to breathe in deeply while shutting her eyes tightly. She reminded herself that all that ever was, will forever be nothing more than just a dream, a dream that she wanted to forget but could not let go off.

_Were her glasses playing tricks on her? Was God not finished toying with her heart?_

Zhang Xiao walked cautiously, step by step, into the exhibition. For a moment, her mind felt overwhelmed by the mixture of her two worlds – her two lives. This museum existed on modern grounds yet contained artifacts of the life she refused to accept, yet fell steadfastly in love with.

She looked at the golden Emperor's robe that was encased behind a transparent display. What a beautiful piece of art it was and still is. She held back bittersweet emotions. _So beautiful, yet so speechless. _Zhang Xiao could still remember what the embroidered pattern felt like against the tips of her fingers. She ran this magical memory in her mind – hesitantly unlocking the pain, happiness, fear, and anger of the past.

As the closing time approached, visitors left one by one. Like a spirit unwilling to leave without closure, Zhang Xiao walked through the museum with longing steps.

She stopped in front of a display that took her breath away. _Oh that tea set! _The tea set was so small and delicate. How could anyone in the modern world have the artistic patience to appreciate and adore it the way she did? This tea set...was a part of her other life that still lives in her. And that clock, the one that she used to pass by without much notice suddenly felt like a precious childhood treasure. Zhang Xiao felt like these objects linked time in time. And the calligraphy on the scrolls…and the painting of the Emperor on his throne…She felt like her heart was struggling to beat. At that very moment, Zhang Xiao foolishly wished she could hold onto any of these items into her very own hands. Perhaps like Aladdin's magical lamp, they could grant her wish and sweep her away to the place where her heart belongs. She was choking on overwhelming emotions.

_If I were to die, if I were to die here at this very moment, would my spirit find its way home? Would I be able to see Si Ye one last time? Could I relive everything? If I was braver, could I have changed history? If I had a second chance, would things still turned out the way they did?_

One by one, each object of her past sank her heart until she could walk no further. Her eyes glanced at something that she could not believe - the painting of the Princes gathering together for tea. That memory appeared before her eyes as though it was just yesterday. Every little detail was still alive in her mind. She remembered everything…from how the different tea leaves aromas intertwined in the air, how the brothers laughed and was at peace with each other, and how she fit in like a princess in disguise. And how could she forget the moment when Si Ye secretly glanced at her? And at that same moment, Ba Ye's heart broke into a million pieces of jade - the same piece of jade that Ba Ye smashed to release her from his love.

Zhang Xiao could not take her eyes off the detailed, yet muted water painting. She embraced Si Ye's face as though he was sitting next to her. She reached out her right hand to touch each Prince in mid-air. She had fallen in love with every single one of them. They each taught her how to love in ways she never thought she could.

A flash back of Ba Ye sincerely smiling at her, hoping that his smile could conquer her heart, brought tears to her eyes.

_Ba Ye, I am so sorry we did not have a happily ever after love story. My stubbornness and your ambition could not marry each other. And Si Ye, why did you not see me before I lost my last breath? Was I that hateful? Although I died in Shi Si Ye's warm and loving arms, my heart was yearning for yours. _

Suddenly, Zhang Xiao noticed something that she had not before. She saw the maiden that stood next to Si Ye in the painting. This maiden had the magnolia hair pin that Si Ye had given to her. Like a fairytale written for children to believe but not for adults to have faith in, Zhang Xiao did not know what to make of this painting. That girl is no doubt, Ma'er Tai Ruo Xi…_her. _

_I existed…! I really did exist…_

She could no longer hold back her burning tears. With little effort, the tears joined into a stream of endless yearning. Time stopped for Zhang Xiao.

*Tap, tap, tap*

These footsteps echoed in the empty museum. A figure passed behind Zhang Xiao.

Her face was flushed with mixed emotions and reminiscences. She felt like her broken magnolia hair pin, except this time, Si Ye is no longer around to mend it.

An unexplainable attraction called to her. Without resistance, Zhang Xiao turned around to look at the owner of those familiar sounding footsteps – those silently but certain steps.

And there he is, this ever-so unforgettable man of her life. He wore a soft, dark, gray coat and moss green fleece scarf. She waited for him to turn around. Although this moment was only a few seconds long, she felt a lifelong suspense.

Those long, firm but gentle ears…that strong and determined jaw, those bold and mysterious eye brows, that loyal and confident nose, those thin, introverted lips, and those… round deep-set eyes that looked through the window to her soul. Yes, that unforgettable face, she would recognize him even if she were blind. Once again, tears escaped her eyes.

_Yin Zheng, is that truly you? Have you finally forgiven me and come to see me? I have waited so long to see you._

He had that feeling of when someone is secretly watching him so this stranger turned around to see who this person could be. To his surprise, he faced a young woman in her mid-twenties. He does not recognize her yet could not help but not understand why she looked at him with such flooding emotions. He looked away for a second and could not help but return her glance once more. He is certain that he does not know her but why is it that he could feel from the bottom of his heart how familiar her presence is to him?

Zhang Xiao felt like she was going to have an anaphylactic reaction. Her airway was restricted, her heart was exploding and she could not stop herself from crying. She had a million things to say to this person yet no matter how hard she tried, her heart has grown so big, it engulfed her vocal chords.

His curiosity took control of his feet as he found himself walking towards this emotionally unstable woman who could not take her eyes off him. And there he stood awkwardly, just a few feet away from her. He tried to find the appropriate words but had difficulty deciding what he should say. His hands fidgeted in his pockets. "Do we know each other?"

She could not stop drinking that sweet and loving look from his eyes. There was a time when she wished she could stare into his eyes all day long. Zhang Xiao heard his question clearly yet she did not know how to respond to it.

_Do I know you? Oh Si Ye, I know you more than I know myself and I have known you from three hundred years ago. I have known you from the first moment we met yet it took me more than a decade to understand how much you mean to me. _ _And now, I will spend the rest of this lifetime holding onto our invisible love. _

He waited impatiently for her to speak. For some unknown reason, he wanted more than anything to hear her voice – a stolen sound that his heart was waiting to hear. He watched her struggled to speak. Her eyes kept on blinking away a lifetime worth of uncomforted heartaches, her lips tightly sealed words that he longed to listen to. She would not stop crying! And the the number one thing he was most fearful of, is seeing women cry. He clumsily searched his pockets for a handkerchief as she continued to watch his every action in an unexplainably heart-aching way. Feeling awkward and helpless, he abruptly walked away.

Zhang Xiao watched him turn his back on her the same way she turned her back on him the day she agreed to marry Shi Si Ye without explaining to Si Ye the things she did that hurt him.

_Please don't go! _

Her heart reached out for him yet the distance between them would only increase. She wanted to run towardshim and lock her arms around his waist so he would not disappear. As much as she wanted to, she found herself paralyzed and unable to chase after a new hope that God had teasingly planted in her heart. She looked at him with despairing eyes. The more love there is, the deeper the wound.

He is now at the entrance of the museum and within seconds, he will vanish as though his brief presence was a hallucination created by her desiring heart. He stopped mid-step and turned to look at her one final time.

She could not accept to get her broken heart tormented once again. Refusing to see him give up on her this second time, she reached for her glasses and took them off. Now, the person standing ahead of her was nothing more than a denial blur of nothingness. Her eyes tricked her heart but her ears could still hear him walk away. She felt a stabbing pain to her heart with his every step. She closed her eyes and etched that painting into her soul.

* * *

Editor's notes: As you have recognized, this was taken directly from the drama's ending. I thought the ending was so beautifully filmed that I wanted to capture that in words for the introduction of this sequel. Like many of you, I fell in love with this drama and its intricate love stories. To me, the ending was incomplete and I yearned for further development. I look forward to watching the sequel but in the meanwhile, I'll like to share with you how I would like to imagine the continuation of that heartbreaking ending.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zhang Xiao chuckled painfully to herself, "What was I expecting? That this look-a-like person was Si Ye?" She tried to comfort her heart by smiling as she wiped away her tear stained face. This hopeless woman pushed her glasses back over the bridge of her nose, sighed heavily and expected to somehow move on with her original, yet seemingly new life. As though the voices of the past were still haunting her, Zhang Xiao could hear the royal physician's encouragement echo by her ears. "You must not burden your heart with so many matters. The root of your illness is in fact a psychological one. Try to be at peace with your mind and given some time, your body will slowly heal." Zhang Xiao shook her head in dismay. _The physician was accurate in his diagnosis. Although I knew the remedy to my problems, I still cannot lift my head high and face them like I should. Oh Ruo Xi, have you not learned your mistakes? Are you about to receive the same outcome given this second chance to live?_

The hopeless woman turned away from the display and decided to return home. Unable to cheer up, she walked with her gaze to the ground. To her surprise, as she was about to reach the entrance, she could see someone's shadow moving towards her. Zhang Xiao gasped when she saw the same stranger standing in front of her. She looked at him confusingly. He returned her expression with a clumsy, light shrug and gentle smile. "I knew I had it somewhere," he guestured her a package of tissue paper. With trembling fingers, she reached out for the tissue and dabbed the tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Do we know each other?" He asked her with studying eyes.

"I don't think asking me the same question again would change the answer," Zhang Xiao teased him.

Liking her tone of voice and humor, he felt comfortable to continue conversing with her. "You know what people say. The third's a charm. Besides, I'm quite certain I've met you somewhere. Give me some time and I'm sure I'll remember." She didn't quite understand what he meant by that.

"Let me introduce myself to you. I'm Li Zheng Yuan (利正元). But you can just call me Nick. I'm actually not from around here. "

The Zheng in his name pricked her heart. A little smirk appeared at the corner of her lips. _That's right Li Zheng Yuan, you're Si Ye from three hundred years ago. _ "I'm Zhang Xiao, but you can call me Cecilia. I'm actually from here." She paused momentarily and with curiosity, she asked, "You said you're not actually from around here…?"

When he smiles, she could see his perfect set of white teeth. Unlike Si Ye, this person here appeared to be quite expressive and in a way, much less reserved. Perhaps by living in this 21st century, one can become less reserved. Zhang Xiao amazed herself. _I have definitely become much more observant than I used to be. _

"Yeah. I'm actually from Canada. I was raised there for the majority of my life. My father owns a business in this city so I travel here often too."

She nodded. "That explains your Chinese accent."

"You mean you don't find that sexy?"

They both laughed at the joke. She had to remind herself that in this world, people talk more openly and words are not as carefully chosen. "I won't pop your bubble if that's the way you like it." Li Zheng Yuan could barely recognize that the person he is talking to was the same solemn, heartbroken person from several minutes ago.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Um well. I was waiting for my friend. We were going to try out this tea house nearby but I guess I got ditched. The reservation for two is still available." He wondered if he should continue. She looked into his eyes, hinting for him to finish his train of thought. "Well…are you busy with anything now?"

"You have just met me for less than half an hour and already, you're trying to ask me out on a date? Do guys from Canada use "go out for tea" as a pick up line? People from around here usually prefer coffee, lunch…" Zhang Xiao could not help being herself with her witty comments.

"_What? _You mean girls like you don't find drinking tea attractive? According to American researchers, green tea contains many antioxidants that are good for preventing aging and cancer.."

"Are you implying I'm old? You're not very good at this, are you?" She grinned teasingly.

"You? Old? Nah. If you were in Canada, you would have been mistaken for what…a high school kiddo. How old are you really? 16? Oh wait. Don't say you're really a 73 year old granny…"

Zhang Xiao laughed heartily. She has not laughed since her recovery. "Try 25. Although to be honest, I feel like a 73 year old at heart." She would not know how he would have responded to her if he knew there was half a truth in what she had just said.

"Well my 73 year old granny, would you like to go drink some tea with me? It would be a shame to waste the reservation."

If Zhang Xiao was the same Zhang Xiao she was before the accident, she would have refused him and walked off to see if he would chase after her. And if she was Ruo Xi, she would have refused him with a courteous excuse. After all, they _have_ just met.

"C'mon, it'll be fun! Ok I lied. I don't know anything about drinking tea other than to well…drink it like water. My friend was supposed to teach me the art of drinking tea."

"Who's this friend of yours, your grampa?"

He laughed. "Yeah, my 28 year old grampa friend. He's a little queer with his ancient taste in things but hey, if I get a chance, I would love to introduce him to you. He's a pretty interesting guy."

"So where is this tea house…?"

"You said you're from around here, I was hoping you would know." Cecilia thought quietly for a moment. She remembered going to karaoke bars with her friends and even to clubs now and then – but to a tea house? That's something only…._Ruo Xi_ would do.

"Well most guys who ask me out, choose fancy restaurants and all…"

"Well I'm not like most guys." He pulled out a hand drawn map from his pocket. According to my friend's directions, it should be just around the corner here. We can probably walk there in less than five minutes. Or would you rather I call us a limousine, Miss Fancy?"

"That might not be a bad idea. Miss Fancy is in a good mood today so walking doesn't sound like a bad idea either." Zhang Xiao could not process what was happening. She was drawn to Nick's carefree character and is still in love with his resembling physique. Could this be happening? What exactly is happening? She did not know what to make of the occurrence and decided to go with the flow. Besides, she had gone through so much lately that she could care less about life's surprises now.

The timid Tea House was just a three minute walk from the museum. Zhang Xiao wondered why she had never seen it before. On the outside, it looked like an entrance to a Zen garden and on the inside, it had a monastery feel of peace to it. There were only about half a dozen tables and they all required reservations. Each seating had a low sitting arrangement. Everyone had to take off their shoes and sit on the floor. The interior was beautifully decorated with scented plants and flowers such as with jasmine, cherry blossoms, chrysanthemums, roses, and many more.

"Wow." Zhang Xiao said under her breath. "How did you know of a place like this?"

Nick replied, "I don't. My friend apparently goes here quite frequently. The queer one that I told you about earlier."

"So if this is your friend's hobby, then what convinced you to join him?"

"I like new things and I trust his artistic judgments. I was joking earlier when I said I didn't know anything about tea. I don't know it to the same extent as he does but I do have a great appreciation for its finesse qualities. The main reason why I couldn't wait to come here is for the Tea House's famous seasonal tea, the Magnolia tea. They only serve freshly picked tea here according to the plants' season. I missed the event several years in a row and said to myself, I must not miss it again this year."

"…Did you just say _Magnolia tea_?"

"Yeah it's an uncommonly known one isn't it? There is a magnolia tree in the garden of where I live. I grew up addictive to its yearly aroma and did some research about it. Turns out you can brew tea with it. Have you ever tried it?"

"…_yeah I have. _It has a very profound flavor to it. I know someone who loves Magnolia tea..."

"_Oh?_ Well what kind of tea do _you_ like?"

"Nothing fancy or unique. I'm drawn to the Jasmine scent. When I was young, I couldn't stand the smell of Jasmine flowers. I don't know why, but they had this stinky smell to me. But overtime, that negative quality went away and I felt more drawn it's aroma. The more I smell it, the more I want to smell it again and soon, I realized how much I love Jasmine."

"Sounds like people's love hate relationship with the Durian fruit."

"Yeah, something like that."

The waiter came, asked Nick and Cecilia to take off their shoes. In exchange, they were given white cotton socks to wear with a set of wooden slippers. They followed the elderly waiter into the back of the garden where they both lost their breath to a huge magnolia tree with hundreds of white flowers in full bloom. Its aroma was so strong, Zhang Xiao was briefly dizzy with memories of brewing Magnolia tea for Si Ye.

"This place is amazing, Nick. Thank you for inviting me here. It's such an honor to be a part of such a special event."

"It's an honor for me to share it with someone with similar likings." He winked. Goosebumps raised on her skin.

His cell phone vibrated. "Sorry. Just give me a moment. I think I have a pretty good idea of who is calling me."

It was Nick's friend who placed the reservation. He apologized for running late as one of his clients had an urgent request to have a project completed. He said he could still make it but he might not be there until another half an hour or so. Nick talked to the manager and he said he could make an exception to expand the two-seat arrangement into a three-seat one. A third chair was added to the table for his friend's arrival.

Nick and Cecilia sat opposite of each other under the magnolia tree. Every now and then, a petal cascaded towards the ground, snowing the floor with a bed of magnolia flowers and petals. Cecilia almost became teary again just by looking at remnants of the past. She did not know what to focus on. Should she be emotionally overwhelmed by the romantic scenery, be distracted by her past, or try to make sense of how she should feel or think towards Nick? Unable to make up her mind, she focused her gaze towards a magnolia flower resting its soft petals onto the cold and uneven texture of the ground.

Nick could not help but notice Cecilia's deep, slow and uneven breathing as she fixated her eyes towards a nearby magnolia flower. He could not help but be curious about what was on her mind. She seemed to be in deep thoughts about something. He wondered what she had gone through to make her the way she is. Sometimes she talked like a regular 25 year old person and sometimes she would lose herself in deep thoughts the same way his grandmother would. Nick remembers spying on his grandmother when he was younger. She oftentimes looked out the window with a lost look in her eyes. "Gramma, what are you thinking about?" He would ask. And his grandmother would reply in a low-toned voice, "About your grandfather. I miss him very much." He wondered if Cecilia was experiencing what his grandmother was experiencing. At least no girls look like that when they think about Gucci hand bags, examination marks, or work-related things.

Without hesitant, he picked up the flower she was looking at and placed it into her palms, which were resting on her lap. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"A pretty flower like that should not be against a rough texture as this but be in the palms of those who cherish it. If only this were an ornament ..."

Zhang Xiao clutched tightly onto her skirt. Her heart was beating so loud she could feel them throbbing against her ear drums. _Like a magnolia hair pin…?_

Nick wanted to say something more but he did not know what to say. He wondered if letting the silence take over was a good or bad idea.

Cecilia began talking slowly, "I'm a person with many layers. Sometimes, I drown myself in one of those layers."

"Hmm. You talk even more abstractly than my literature professor."

She smiled and looked at him with the same poise and elegance of a skillful dancer. "It's complicated." She repositioned herself slightly and changed the subject, "But enough about my strange behavior. Tell me more about yourself. You said you are from Canada. Do you have any siblings? How long are you staying here for?"

"Yeah I was born in Canada but this place is also my home as I visit it often. I feel like I live in two different worlds each time I travel from one place to another. That's the beauty of it. Have you ever had that feeling…when you can be two almost different people depending on the setting? Sometimes I feel like that. I'm a certain way here and a certain way there. I have a younger brother and two younger sisters. My plane ticket expires in two months."

"I know that feeling very well." She felt like he had just described what she is going through.

"Oh? Do you travel a lot?"

"Not really. I used to live in another special place for quite some time. I'm still getting used to things here."

"I thought you live here…?"

"I was born here. I've just…travelled to another place recently. I'll tell you more about it another time." She did not want to sound like a psychopath by revealing too much information to him.

Nick was not about to let her comment off the leash that easily and was eager to inquire a bit more but was unfortunately interrupted by a holler, "Nick!"

Cecilia turned towards the voice and time stopped a second time on the very same day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick and his best friend did a secret hand shake. Cecilia's heart ached to see them as good brothers. Why could they not all be like this before? Would the same tragedies have occurred if love could conquer greed, ambition and power? She remembered that night as though it was just yesterday. That night when they were in the woods, Ba Ye and her. She told him she would do anything for him, anything at all. All she asked in exchange was for him to stop fighting for the throne. She thought that her love alone could change history, save his life, and win him over. But foolish Ruo Xi should have known better. What could possibly stop Ba Ye from owning that throne? Zhang Xiao has fallen so deeply in love with her other life that it was hard for her to separate her thoughts, emotions, and memories.

His friend quickly noticed a third, unexpected acquaintance. "Care to introduce me to your new girlfriend?" He asked.

Nick grinned at the joke, "This is Cecilia, and Cecilia, this is Justin."

"Very nice to meet you" He held his hand out for Zhang Xiao to shake, "So how did my buddy con you into coming to our secret hide out? What pick up line did he use? Please share with me as a single guy like me could collect some effective lines."

"Your friend said he's been stood up. We met at the museum, which is just a few blocks from here." Cecilia explained.

Justin turned to Nick. He tilted his head, questioning, "So that's where beautiful girls go now a days! And here I thought that most of them would be dancing wildly at the club somewhere. But hey! Thanks to me, you get to meet her. By the way, have I seen you somewhere?"

Cecilia replied sarcastically but also truthfully, "Don't you recognize me from your past lives, guys? Where else could we have met?"

Justin laughed, "Why of course, from our past lives."

The "3 Drops of Heaven" Tea House owner walked up behind the three of them with the menu in his hand. The menu was written on wooden scrolls. "Please take your time." He placed a hand bell on the table, "And do not hesitate to ring this bell when you are ready to order your tea."

After Justin took his seat, he could not take his eyes off Cecilia. There was some unknown force that made her irresistibly interesting to him. It was no doubt she was gracefully beautiful. More than that, her eyes spoke of depth and passion. He wanted to study her and read like a book. Nick faked a cough, which distracted Justin from his stare. Justin repositioned himself and began a conversation with Nick, "So. Care to spill the details? It is not usually you to be surrounded by beautiful women. What's the story behind this one?" A smile turned at the corner of his lips.

Nick and Cecilia exchanged looks, Nick not knowing how much he should tell Justin about their awkward meeting. Cecilia broke the silence and replied, "I'm very fond of our history, especially the Qing dynasty. There are many tragedies and love stories that speak to me. I met your friend Nick today at the museum that we talked about earlier. It was quite awkward to be honest. Nick looks a lot like someone I know. It was rather embarrassing but I couldn't help by burst into tears. It's complicated. I guess his pick up line was to offer me a tissue paper."

"Wow. First of all, did you know that Nick is horribly scared of seeing women cry?" Justin chuckled, "This one time in high school when we were boys being boys…we were teasing this girl in class so badly that she ended up crying. You should have seen him. He was stiff scared. He just stood there staring at her, not knowing what to do and she just wouldn't stop crying."

"And so what happened?" Cecilia asked.

"Nicked gulped so loudly that that girl who was crying stopped crying from laughter. She couldn't continue crying when she saw his face." Cecilia giggled. "Today must have been a de ja vu moment for him then."

Nick cleared his throat, "Can we talk about something else now? Uh why don't we give each other a brief introduction so we can stop being strangers? I'll start. Cecilia, you already know a bit about where I'm from. I'll be around for another two months. I still haven't decided where I should invest my career. My father insists that I join his company but I have my own ambitions to start my own company in Canada as well. I'll be shadowing him these next months." Hearing Nick talk brought Cecilia back to reality. The more he talked, the more she realized that their lives are all different now. They are no longer closely intertwined and more importantly, they are definitely not star struck lovers anymore. Should she even bother getting to know them and risk being hurt again, should she let Father Time lay out another journey, or should she take matters into her own hands and avoid them?

Cecilia continued, "I'm Cecilia, I was born here. I just graduated from university not long ago. I'm currently working as an amateur accountant for a well known company."

"And I'm Justin. I have no sense of punctuality because I work in the media industry. Clients are my Gods." He laughed at his own joke, "I'm a photographer for models as well as for any other advertisement or commercial needs. Nick and I have been good friends since we were children. Our parents are good friends."

The three of them talked for hours under the magical magnolia tree like it was just yesterday when they were discussing about poetry, calligraphy, art and tea. They talked as though they were childhood friends. As with any party, there must come a time for departure. Justin was the only one with a business card with him. He did not hesitate to offer Cecilia his number and encouraged her to give him a call sometimes. Of course Nick could not let Cecilia leave without his number written on the back of Justin's card. Before leaving, Justin winked and said, "Let me know when you need a photo shoot." They all agreed they had a wonderful time together and if Fate allows, they will be destined to see each other again.

That night, Cecilia could not fall asleep until near morning time. The event kept on replaying in her head. She eventually fell asleep with Justin's business card in her hand. She fell asleep to a final thought. She would do anything just to rest her head on Shi San's shoulder and drink until the moon became two moons falling from the sky. She missed having a soul mate who understood her inside out, someone who knew when she needed him and someone who she could be herself around him. Her heart pounded so loudly, she could feel the rush of blood travel to her temples. All night through twilight, she had thought of little except this affectionate moment.

Zhang Xiao awoke feeling like she has had a hangover. She opened her eyes to be welcomed by the bright and warm sunlight. Her alarm clock tweeted until she reached for the off button. She looked over to her calendar and sighed heavily. "Life surely moves on." She was reluctant to get up and get ready for work. Today marks the first day of returning to work. She had to admit that she did not miss anything about going to work. Although she was good with numbers and had no problems with befriending people at the office, Cecilia struggled to find meaning in her life. At least in the previous life, her purpose could have been to prevent that ultimate tragedy, or it could have been to find true love, or it could have been to give herself an opportunity to know who she really is deep down. _But what is her purpose in this life?_

She looked at herself in the mirror, missing the six layers of thick clothing. Cecilia felt so bare in her modern clothing. She missed the silk, cotton and beautiful embroidery, some of which were of her own doing. An idea perked in her mind. "I'm going to go buy some embroidery supplies after work today!" She figured that idea would plant a seed and grow in her mind all day long. She could really use a distraction to last her through the first day of work.

It was true enough. The tall buildings, busy streets, loud conversations and noisy cars were filthy to her ears. She longed to be in the other quiet world. It was quiet enough for her to hear nature speak. The only place that could bring her to a similar setting was the "3 Drops of Heaven" Tea House. Cecilia was determined to go back there again in the near future. Nevertheless, she forced her legs to keep moving towards the tall building of where she works.

"Did you hear about Mei Lin and De Fu?" "I can't believe the deadline is here!" "How can Mr. Gui cancel on us like that?" "Are you ready for today's presentation?" Cecilia stood silently in the elevator as various people from different departments hushed conversations amongst each other about the usual things that go on at work. She had no desire to look anyone in the eye nor was she interested in talking to anyone. She simply did not care and she was not ready to come out of her shell. Zhang Xiao was looking down at her feet when the elevator shuffled to a stop. The elevator door opened to the fourth floor and someone in a suit walked on. She looked up from her gaze when the employees all moved aside. She sucked in a lungful of air. That back, it looks so familiar. His posture…and warmth from afar.

…

…

_Could it… be…?_

* * *

Writer's note: Thank you everyone who are following my story. It means a lot to me. There is nothing more inspiring to a writer than to have wonderful readers like you all. I will incorporate your ideas into the story as it goes so feel free to leave feedbacks and ideas!

PS. Thank you "viscariaJ" for pointing out the typos re: using the wrong name!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zhang Xiao's heart was racing so fast she thought she would lose her breath. What exactly is happening? Ever since the accident, she had found herself separated from the reality she was born into. She had spent a lifetime in the Qing dynasty. And upon her death, she returned to her 21st century's life. And now? Now, those two lives are merging into this third new life. _And what exactly is this third new life?_

Cecilia tightened her hand grips onto the side of her skirt. _Am I going insane?_ There he is, standing in front her, with his back to her view. _Is this my second chance to start all over?_ She remembered making a faint wish the night Ba Ye turned his back to her. She wished that God could somehow work his magic so that the 8th Prince would not choose this throne over their passionate love. Ruo Xi had told herself that Ba Ye is not like Huang Di. Ba Ye will be able to prove that true love really does exist in this world. Ruo Xi had wondered, if she had met Ba Ye in the 21st century, would they be able to keep their passionate love growing? Would she have to learn how to give up on her heart's wishes? Although Ruo Xi was completely committed to Si Ye after she cut off her relationship with Ba Ye, she still could not control her inner emotions whenever she sees Ba Ye. The 8th Prince was a part of her childhood memories in the Qing's dynasty. He was her passionate love and everyone knows that first loves can never be forgotten.

She oftentimes found herself looking at his back, watching him courageously fly through the field on a first class horse, watching him side by side with Ruo Lan, and watching him discuss political tactics with his siblings and followers. So Cecilia concluded with confidence that the person standing in front of her had to be Ba Ye. There is no way she could misidentify that back! Zhang Xiao wanted to call out to him, but how could she? _And to call him by what?_ Her body wanted her to walk forward towards him but her feet had so much inertia in them that she found herself rooted to the ground.

The elevator stopped on level 6 and nearly half of the people on the elevator got off. Cecilia stood there, letting other people push her aside. She felt weak and confused. Still looking at his back, she yearned to reconnect with him.

And another stop was made on the 7th floor. Another three people got off. This time, making less space between Ba Ye and her. Now, he was standing directly in front of her. By this time, her heart was pounding so loud she felt like her ear drums could burst in any seconds. A pager started to beep and Ba Ye reached into his white coat. He turned slightly to the right. Cecilia could not have been any more right. That side view, that face! It _is_ the 8th Prince! Her mouth parted to utter a chain of words, any words to perhaps get his attention. But no words came out.

As though it was another one of God's sarcastic humor, the elevator stopped on the 8th floor. And of course, that was his stop. He walked with such speed that there was no way she could have stopped him. _And there he goes again._ Zhang Xiao's heart sank like a dropping elevator that hit rock bottom. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry because she felt like someone had just peeled her old wound and pour sea salt on it. How could that not hurt her? She wiped some tears from the corner of her eyes before she got off on the 10th floor where she works. Zhang Xiao said to herself, "At least I know that he is alive and healthy. And I also know…that he is probably one of the surgeons in this hospital…"

When she reached the 10th floor, her 21st century life flashed before her eyes. She remembered living with loving parents and an older brother. Her older brother is still in America studying for his Masters. She lived a life like a spoiled princess. Her parents gave her everything she wanted and she had a rich childhood of all sorts of private lessons. She remembered watching many Wu Xia movies and admired women who were multitalented. So since she was young, she was already determined to be both literate and talented. She remembers excelling in school and then going to University. She graduated with a Bachelor of Science degree in finances - a rather strange combination that many of her friends could not understand why she wanted to pursue such a career. Zhang Xiao was quite in tuned with her character. She knew she was stubborn and even aggressive sometimes, had great eyes for small details, enjoyed working "alone", and was excellent with numbers and graphs. With fortunate networking, Zhang Xiao almost effortlessly got hired into this well-known private hospital that is owned by one of her parents' friends. Just shortly after working here, she was chased by a coworker who promised the stars and moon in the sky for his undying love to her. Like any young adolescents who dream of a drama-like love, Cecilia eventually gave in to her coworker's chase.

Very little has changed while she was on her sick leave. This floor was still busy with staff rushing tight deadlines, the air was still stuffy with unseen dust, and of course, the staff was still as curious and nosy as ever. The first person to see her come back was Qin Qin. Qin Qin is the secretary and her desk was right at the entrance. Qin Qin immediately grabbed Cecilia's hands into her own. There was great drama in her tone of voice, "Xiao Xiao Jie Jie! What in the world happened to you! It was just like any other day then all of a sudden..Huang Di told us you were in a terrible terrible accident! Is it true you flew into the billboard and got electrocuted? How in the world did that happen? And oh my gosh!" Qin Qin turned Zhang Xiao around several rounds to examine her, "Are you still hurt anywhere? Why are you back so soon? Maybe you should ask for an extended leave. Don't you worry about the work here, we can cover for you!" Cecilia wondered when Qin Qin would stop talking. Once this girl starts talking, she might not stop for months. Zhang Xiao smiled, realizing that there are people who still care for her in this world and that coming back to work might not be as bad as she had imagined when she was still hospitalized. In less than a minute, almost everyone in the office was hovering over her with millions of questions. She felt like they were no different from a group of paparazzi. She was starting to feel overwhelmed. Where could she start? Besides, Cecilia was no longer the person she was. Now, she seldom speaks.

"Okay Okay everyone! It's Xiao Xiao's first day of work. Please, give her some space, would you? Maybe she will tell you what happened on her break. Look at you all! If the big boss sees us acting like high school fans, we would get an earful from this!" A young guy tried to push the staff aside. Cecilia immediately recognized him. It was Huang Di, her "ex". She could not remember an official break up with him. She only remembered that horrific fight they had before the accident. If that was not considered a break up, she did not know what would.

Huang Di looked at Cecilia, who has now recovered from the accident. He searched for her familiar soul through her eyes. He expected some awkwardness or perhaps, anger or even sadness from her eyes - at least that way, Huang Di knew that she still harbored some feelings towards him. That perhaps, there was still a way for him to explain what really happened that night. Instead, Huang Di saw nothing but a new deep set of eyes from the girl he thought he once knew. Who is this he is seeing? Huang Di had always found Cecilia interesting and was good at navigating around some of her moody behaviors. He thought he was always considered as one of those "nice guys" that every girl would be lucky to date. But little did he realize he had a weak spot for "sad girls" and found himself in a mess with Mei Mei. He still felt like he was her boyfriend but he knew that whatever happened that night, had completely changed their relationship.

Zhang Xiao looked at Huang Di, for the very first time since the night of the accident. When she first gained consciousness to the Qing's dynasty, she spent many sleepless nights wondering what she should say or how she should feel if she were to see him again. She was no doubt angry about what he did, and she was angrier that he had lied to her. She considered herself a fairly intelligent and a good catch girl. Yet when she learned that he had cheated on her for one of her University friends, she felt like he had dropped her heart into a puddle of mud. She imagined yelling and fighting with him. She even imagined throwing a pie in his face once. But regardless of all the childish fantasies she had about meeting him again, she was surprised at how calm and well tempered she was. If she was the same Cecilia she was before, she would have lashed out some pretty sharp and hurtful words as some sort of revenge. _But now?_ Now, she could care less. Perhaps her feelings for him were never that deep and had faded through the decades in her other life. Or perhaps she had learned that life is too short to hold onto little pettiness. The one thing she had learned from her previous life was, once a hurtful seed is planted, it will continue to grow into a forest of pain if we do not learn to sincerely forgive or forget. Zhang Xiao had sincerely forgiven what Huang Di did to her the night her life turned inside out.

"Xiao Xiao…" Huang Di said softly, "I'm glad to see you again. I … really missed you. Your…mother told me you'll be going back to work today…" Zhang Xiao continued to walk towards her office as Huang Di walked up close to her side. She saw a large bouquet of flowers on her table.

"These are your favourite flowers." She looked at the peach cream mix of large peonies in full bloom. Ever since they have been dating, not once has he given her such a gift. So why now?

"I wanted to welcome you back. Look, I know you've been through a lot and maybe you might not even want to speak to me ever again but please, don't hesitant to talk to me if want. You know I would always be there for you." Zhang Xiao looked around her office. Her coworkers were all whispering under their breath. They quickly scattered and returned to their workspace when they saw her look back at them.

"Thank you for the flowers." Cecilia said. She moved them to the side of the table to allow some space to work. Huang Di looked at her longingly one last time before he too, returned to his desk. She gently removed the card from the bouquet. For a moment, she accepted his gesture and appreciated the lovely flowers. They reminded her of the splendid flowers from the royal garden that she frequently passes by.

My sweet Xiao Xiao,

Words cannot express my apologies for what had happened. I know that I do not have a place to explain what happened that night. What I want you to know is that my feelings for you were always genuine and real. I really did not cheat on you for Mei Mei. That night, she broke up with her boyfriend and called my cell phone to seek some comfort. I am not sure what happened. Perhaps Mei Mei was emotionally confused and I too, was confused in that moment. I knew that we should have not locked lips and that what happened was wrong and hurtful to you. I probably do not deserve a second chance with you but I know that you deserve to at least know that I, Huang Di, was true to you and did not play with your heart.

Love, Huang Di

Cecilia sat down on her comfortable office chair. She looked around and felt the supplies with the tip of her fingers. _All these things, feel so foreign to me… _She turned on her flat screen monitor and PC. Zhang Xiao had craved working in an office cell all day long. She would work aggressively from the start of her shift to its end. She remembered many countless overtime hours. Most people groan about having to work overtime but not her; Cecilia loved to work. Perhaps it was this workaholic nature of hers that eventually created a distance in her relationship with Huang Di. As though it was her first time realizing this truth, Cecilia realized that it was this same workaholic nature that created a distance between Ba Ye and her. And in the end, it too, was this character that created a distance between her husband Si Ye and her. Having lived many years beyond her age, Zhang Xiao has learned to value time and relationships with the people around her. She learned that the time she has with people who matter to her are limited and if she is not careful, she may lose her chance to tell them how much she loves them.

The card was tucked underneath the vase. For the remainder of the day, Cecilia quietly focused on her work. At first, she struggled to coordinate her tasks but soon enough, it was like getting back onto a bike. She had brief moments of small chit chats with some of her coworkers but not once, was she ready to share any meaningful conversations with them.

When lunch time came around, Zhang Xiao went down to the cafeteria on the 4th floor. While waiting in the lineup, she had several more flashbacks. She remembered what it was like to be in charge of preparing food for the King and his royal relatives. Looking back at the cafeteria food, she found little quality in the food in front of her. She grabbed a plate of rice and sweet and sour pork with some ice tea on the side. The cafeteria was big and she came down here early enough to be able to choose where she wants to sit. She looked at the set of seats in the corner. She remembered clearly of what happened that evening. Cecilia was working overtime once more. She had heard several rumors of Huang Di cheating on her but she would not believe it. That evening, she was hungry and took a brief break. She went to the 24-H cafeteria to grab a small bite. To her surprise, she saw Huang Di and Mei Mei holding hands. Mei Mei comfortably leaned her head against Xiao Xiao's boyfriend's shoulder. And as though the natural chemistry was always there, she saw Mei Mei kiss Huang Di. Cecilia waited for Huang Di to push Mei Mei away to justify his love for her. But instead, Huang Di returned the kiss. In a fury, Cecilia stormed out of the cafeteria. At this point, Huang Di broke free from the kiss and ran after her. Zhang Xiao blinked the memory away and settled down to a nearby table. She ate quietly until her lunch break was over. Several times, she wondered if she would get another glimpse of the 8th Prince but he was nowhere to be found.

After her work ended, she was determined to visit the embroidery store down the street. Cecilia said to herself, "If I really existed in that world, then I should be able to retain my skills." She wanted to prove to herself that she could do what she had learned to do. Walking into the embroidery store was like walking into a candy store. There were many selections and she was eager to buy the threads and fabric. While walking home, she was already picturing what she would embroider. She wanted to embroider a magnolia flower onto a handkerchief.

Several blocks down from the embroidery store, Cecilia caught herself stopping in mid step. She looked over to a studio in front of her. "Justin's Studio." Zhang Xiao hurriedly searched for the business card tucked in her wallet. She pulled the business card out and compared the address and name. She stood by the entrance of Justin's photography studio. Under her breath, she said, "Shi San Ye…"

* * *

Writer's Notes: Thanks again to all you readers and your fabulous ideas!

I realized that it may be hard to follow a story when you have to wait so long for the next chapter to come up so I have decided to do a recap to help you all follow the plot and characters.

One FAQ I get is "How often do you update/write?"

Answer: I think about the plot frequently but I only sit down and write about once every week or other week. Depending on my work schedule, I try to write on my days off

Summary Recap

The following names are currently interchangeable and refer to the same characters:

** Ma-er Tai Ruo Xi, Zhang Xiao, Cecilia (Sequel English name)

** 4th Prince, Si Ye, Yong Zheng, Li Zheng Yuan (Sequel Chinese name), Nick Li (Sequel English name). This character showed up starting from Chapter 2.

** 8th Prince, Ba Ye. This character showed up from Chapter 4.

** 13th Prince, Shi San Ye, Justin (Sequel English name). This character showed up starting from Chapter 3.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zhang Xiao stood outside of Justin's studio, semi-committed to going in, yet half-heartedly unsure of what to say if she were to meet him again.

The automatic door opened as she stood in front of the entrance.

A cool breeze brushed against her body, fluttering the edges of her lavender, floral skirt. She could feel the air conditioner from the studio's foyer. A girl dressed in a formal V-neck, black knee-long skirt, quickly walked up to her with a formal greeting, "Please come in!" followed by a, "My name is Mei Ying. How can I help you today?"

Cecilia returned the formal greeting with a nodding gesture and an incomplete smile. "I'm just browsing, thanks."

"Is it your first time here? I do not recognize you. Nevertheless, please feel free to explore our studio and do not hesitate to approach me if I could be of any help to you." Mei Ying smiled and returned to her working station.

Justin's studio was indeed impressive – the reflective glasses and various dark shades of ebony and grey, created a handsomely modern style theme. Without doubt, in a world where he no longer felt held back from living the life of an artist, Shi-San Ye was able to show everyone his talents. She admired his HD quality artwork from the walls.

Upon admiring his passion, Zhang Xiao was reminded of her long forgotten creative side. Once upon a time, she had aspired to be one of those talented women who excelled in all of the Qin Qi Shu Hua areas. She remembered studying ballet at a young age, learning the piano; playing chess, joining the writing club and singing in a chamber choir in high school; as well as studying some painting courses in university. Much of her own passions slowly faded when she became overly obsessed with work. Deep down, she knew exactly why she became obsessed with work. An ugly trauma from the past almost crept up to her again. For years, she was haunted by what had happened to her parents. _That,_ shattered her golden childhood dreams, beliefs and confidence in love. Cecilia sighed heavily as she forced her mind to move on to a different topic.

There was a picture of a wintry forest by the neck of a stream. The three-inch thick of snow was untouched by human steps or animal tracks. The photo was taken slightly after twilight when the sun was still low and the sky was of a pastel, rosy-pink alpenglow. You could see the soft snow hanging onto the tree branches and its shimmering reflections from the crystal clear stream.

This scenery reminded her of the time when she was asleep and drunk with her head resting on Shi-San Ye's lap – the night Shi Ye married Ming Yue Ge Ge. When she opened her eyes for a brief second that morning, she saw how enchanting the break of dawn was. That was a chilly morning when her cheeks were crimson red and felt like a handful of fresh snow. Ruo Xi could not forget how warm and safe she felt next to the supposedly-heartbroken, Shi-San Ye.

She looked at the next black and white photograph. This was a photo of a girl in her early twenties. Her hair was wrapped carelessly into a bun and held back by a rubber band. In this photo, you could see the subject, for whatever reasons; suppressed her tears and emotions, as she rubbed her right eye with the back of her left wrist. There were so many emotions frozen in time.

Cecilia could relate to that girl. That was exactly how she had felt when Si Ye thought that Ruo Xi could not be trusted and that their love was probably part of Ba Ye's conspiracy to take over the throne.

She continued to look at each photo as though they all had a story to tell. Zhang Xiao admired how Justin was able to capture photographs in ways that made them worth more than a thousand words. Through the photos, Zhang Xiao sense feelings of longing, a mixture of intense emotions, solitude and endless silence. Does the 13th prince still harbor those feelings like he did from 300 years ago, especially after the disappearance of his beloved wife? She wondered to herself how he had lived his current life, wishing that she could get to know him as a close friend like before.

The next photo was rather simple upon the first glance but when you look at it longer, it was anything _but_ a simple photograph. There was a flawless and fully bloomed daisy perching from a glass bottle. This was probably placed in someone's garden. The camera intelligently created a jaded Gaussian blur to the photograph's background. The focus of the photo was the raindrops splashing off the flower petals. In the background, other raindrops appeared as dashes.

…the daisy very much so, resembled what Xiao Xiao was going through. She felt as though she had been "placed in a bottle" to grow for some time. And then suddenly, when she had become accustomed to living in that bottle, she then saw what the world was like above the bottle's surface. In this other world, she realized that she really belonged with Mother Nature and that the bottle was nothing more than an artificial, in vitro environment. Stem into bottle and raindrops splashing against flower – Cecilia needed to stop living in two worlds. _And who will be the person to pick this flower out from its bottle?_

Unbeknownst to Cecilia, the large fashionable black mirrors below the photos were see-through from the other side. Behind those walls were hidden studios where people behind it could see out to the foyer yet people from the foyer could not see behind the black glass.

Justin had just finished processing a set of photographs when he looked up from his monitor and saw an unexpected guest. "Zhang Xiao…?" Justin was surprised to see Cecilia at his studio. From behind the black glass, Justin watched Cecilia without her knowing his presence. He had never seen anyone study his work the way she does. From her eyes, he could tell that she appreciated his art from a very deep level of understanding.

It has been several days since they last met at the Tea House. He remembered offering his business card to her but he had little hopes of seeing her again. It was hard to explain. The attraction he felt between him and her was similar to the north and south poles of a magnet. He felt like he had known her from somewhere but no matter how hard he tried to search his memory, he could not remember where he could have known her from. Perhaps like Cecilia had once joked, they had met before in their past lives. Justin wondered if he should feel guilty for being interested in her. His friend Nick, after all, did meet her before him. Was Nick interested in her? Would he, since he knew he were to go back to Canada in several months? Justin made a mental note to test Nick the next time they hang out.

Justin got up from his seat and reached for the sliding door to welcome Cecilia when his office phone rang. The caller ID showed the name Kenny Lin, an uprising model that is bound to be a future star. Justin had offered Kenny his business card several weeks ago yet he had not heard from him until now. If he could work with Kenny while Kenny is gaining his celebrity name, this could help increase the value of his studio furthermore when Kenny becomes well-recognized. Justin looked at Cecilia one last time and thought to himself, "I have to take this call. If we were meant to get to know each other better, destiny will create another opportunity."

"Hello? Justin's Studio."

"Hi, are youJustin? It's me, Kenny Lin. Uh..I've thought about it for quite some time and discussed in great length with my manager as well. Stephen, my manager, will contact you shortly for a get-together opportunity for the three of us. In the meanwhile, I'm actually just outside your studio and am interested in having a look around your studio. Is this a convenient time for you?"

"Sure. Now is quite a good time. Give me a moment. I'll be right out."

Zhang Xiao felt like she could spend hours at his studio. The photos on his wall were impressive. His representative said he even had a large album portfolio if Cecilia wanted to browse through them. She quickly looked at her hand watch and realized that several hours have passed since she had gotten off work. She would need to come back next time to enjoy the rest of his artwork. She thought to herself, "Although I've been anxious about meeting him again, I actually feel kind of disappointed that I didn't get to see him. Next time, it is. Besides, someone who owns this large of a company must be quite preoccupied most of the time."

She looked at the representative girl and thanked her for her hospitality. Zhang Xiao promised to come back on another convenient day. As she approached the door, Kenny Lin walked towards the same door. Not realizing that someone else was right in front of him and was only separated by a set of one-way view glass door, he had a final look into the glass door to fix his hair. Cecilia's heart nearly stopped when she unexpectedly saw…14th Prince in front of her. There he stood, using the door as his mirror. He was even more handsome than he was. The last time she saw him was when she passed away in his arms. If she was not already so deeply in love with the 4th Prince at that time, when 14th Prince confessed his feelings to her, she might have been moved by his sincerity. It was not until the last moments of her life did she get to know him as a potential lover. All those long years, he was nothing more than 8th Prince's loyal half-brother. Zhang Xiao stopped in mid-step with her eyes fixated on his face. She never thought she would see him again.

The glass door opened to reveal the persons on both entrance sides.

Zhang Xiao swallowed a lump in her throat.

Kenny Lin was surprised to see such a sweet-looking girl behind the doors. He was so mesmerized by her raw beauty that he had forgotten to feel embarrassed about fixing his hair without knowing that she must have seen him obliviously checking himself out.

At that moment, Justin also left his office to welcome Kenny. Those couple of seconds felt like several long minutes for the three of them. Justin thought to himself, "Do they know each other? Why are they looking at each other as though they have not seen each other for eons?" So there Justin stood, looking at Kenny's fixated gaze on Zhang Xiao while Zhang Xiao appeared lost in her distant memories.

Summary Recap

**Clarifications:** In the first couple of chapters, there may be some vague and confusing paragraphs. I purposely wrote it so that Zhang Xiao is mentioning different characters at once. I can see how confusing this is for readers. Perhaps if this was in motion picture, it would be clearer. Drawn from the drama, Zhang Xiao does a lot of comparisons of characters so my purpose was to portray how she thinks and feel. From the feedback, I will try to write it in a way that it would be less vague to readers Thanks again for your feedbacks. I really appreciate them!

P.S. Thank you for spotting my typos! I have a bad habit of typing in the wrong names. Even though I proof read several times, I don't see the typos LOL!

Secondly, this chapter emphasizes Justin's feelings towards Cecilia. And ta-da! 14th Prince is in the story too! I figured the story would be a bit boring if we only focused on a bi-directional relationship between Nick and Cecilia. There will be a lot of twists. So please feel free to drop suggestions. I would have plenty of fun incorporating reader's ideas in the coming chapters!

The following names are currently interchangeable and refer to the same characters:

** Ma-er Tai Ruo Xi, Zhang Xiao, Xiao Xiao, Cecilia (Sequel English name)

** 4th Prince, Si Ye, Yong Zheng, Li Zheng Yuan (Sequel Chinese name), Nick Li (Sequel English name). This character showed up starting from Chapter 2.

** 8th Prince, Ba Ye. This character showed up from Chapter 4.

** 13th Prince, Shi San Ye, Justin (Sequel English name). This character showed up starting from Chapter 3.

** 14th Prince, Shi Si Ye, Kenny Lin. This character showed up starting from Chapter 5.


End file.
